Little More Crazy
by MsCracker7
Summary: A dangerous girl is found to have a similar past as River. And the crew is faced with the problem of two pchycis onboard. And they don't get along well... but what can they create together?


Lets say that this is the 17th episode, so it takes place before the movie. By the way I LOVED the movie and advise EVERYONE to see it and buy the DVD, which has the funniest outtakes ever! Actually in this were kinda pretending the movie didn't happen… so I took some things that happen for the first time in the movie and I'm using them… sorry… Ok… I hope you guys like it cause I've never really finish NE fan fics cause I have so much flippin homework but I'm writing this over break and I hope I get it done… By the way… I'd like you guys to review it and everything and if I make mistakes with spelling or conflict with a storyline please tell me cause that would suck.

The cargo doors of the Firefly class ship, Serenity, opened up. The crew stood there waiting until it was possible to walk out. "Okay everybody," said Mal, "Don't spend it all in one place. Imma go see someone 'bout a possible job. Meet you at Kirkland Bar in about an hour. Jayne your with me."

The crew split. Inara took Kaylee by the arm and began to lead her off. Kaylee turned and linked her arm around River's. River looked down at their linked elbows and then into Kaylee's face. Kaylee looked at her and smiled and River smiled back. They walked off toward the town together. "Wait, What are you guys doing?" Yelled Simon after them.

"Just takin' her about with us Simon," hollered Kaylee without turning back, "don't worry we'll keep her safe." And Kaylee smiled and walked off.

About an hour later they headed to Kirkland Bar. Not the cleanest area or of the highest class, but it was inexpensive and a place where they could blend in with the low class and dirty. Just the kind of place the Mal would pick to meet. They sat down at the bar next to Simon, Wash, and Zoë. "Where's the Captain?" said Kaylee without actually pronouncing the T.

"I don't know," said Zoë, "We've only been waiting for a few minutes though. He should be here soon." Kaylee nodded and turned into the bar, Inara on one side of her and River on the other. She ordered a drink for her and one for River. The bartender slid her drink across the bar and one past her to her teenage friend. Kaylee took a swig out of the bottle immediately and wiped her mouth while River stared intently at it. She picked it up and poured some out watching it as if it was talking to her.

She caught a glimpse of someone. She put down the bottle and stared. A young girl was entering the bar, about the same age as her. The girl had pale skin and a hard face with very short blond hair. She did not talk, she did not look friendly but River became engrossed in this girl. The girl walked the bar, which curved along two walls of the roughly square room. A man was sitting, watching the screen at the end of the bar. The girl stood directly behind him. And River gasped. She turned toward Kaylee and pushed them to the ground before dropping to the floor herself.

The girl pushed the man's head forward into the bar and the empty beer bottles that her lined up in front of him crashed sending glass everywhere. River stood up and saw the man turn around and face the girl. His face was cut and bloody. The girl took out a sword and with one swift movement she cut off his head. It fell to the floor along with his body. The girl looked around, as if she did not realize people were watching. She dropped her sward and ran out of the bar.

Malcolm and Jayne walked along the street heading toward the bar. "Stupid Gorram, What a waste of time."

"I thought he was a little shady. At least were not starvin'. And there must be good work somewhere round here. If not good work then bad work. But work that we'd get paid for." Said Jayne.

Just then a girl ran by them. She ran out of the bar and along the street, right into Mal. He regained his balance and held the girl back looking at her face. She was covered in blood. But she wasn't cut. She shook him off and ran past him and Jayne. Just then he looked up and River was running past them too. Her blue sundress flowing behind her as she sprinted after the nameless girl. Mal gave Jayne a worried look before he too ran after the two girls. Jayne followed him.


End file.
